


stalker

by radiobellxmy



Series: oneshots by proto [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, at the beginning it's kinda weird, kinda uncomfy to read ngl, toko fukawa (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27674638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiobellxmy/pseuds/radiobellxmy
Summary: makoto naegi and toko fukawa both stalk byakuya togami but togami had other plans for naegi
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Series: oneshots by proto [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023388
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	stalker

**Author's Note:**

> this is taken off my wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/user/RBPHLIA-01

Makoto Naegi was never the type to follow a guy. ¿Stalk one? Even less possibilities.

But this one.. was different.

With his eyes and pure egocentrism he was able to captivate all the girls and even some guys from this school.

Byakuya Togami.   
The typical "narcissistic rich boy" who was quite popular in the school, known for having the crown on absolutely everything, you name it!   
Grades, money, rejecting girls..

He was an incredible guy. The problem is that he acknowledged it. Nobody fit his standards. And everyone feared class 78th because of it.

And there was this girl..   
Toko Fukawa, who was known amongst the class for being one of the most recognized "Byakuya Stalkers" out there.

Byakuya hated her.. so much..

But one common interest brought me and Fukawa together in some occasions, and this was one of them.

There's no way to explain it.. Everything about Byakuya was just perfect.   
So, in one of our daily stalking sprees with Fukawa, we went around searching for Byakuya and we found him in the library, like always.  
So we decided to watch from the library door, which had a window on it.

Fukawa kept blurting out phrases that contained "byakuya" and other vulgarities, but I had no such intentions... mostly.   
Hey, what are you making me admit?!

Most people wanted him for his money, but I.. I just couldn't help but stare.. there was something about him that was so hypnotizing.. so vivid and pure.. but so lusty at the same time.. he really was perfect.. and..

"H-hey.." Fukawa blurted out again, while tapping on my hand, and only there I noticed she was sitting on the floor.

I quickly reacted back and noticed that Byakuya was gone. Gone from the library. Even though I never saw him come out from there.

"H-he left a wh-while ago, y-you k-know?" — She said, annoyed. — "H-he almost c-caught me.. But h-he saw you s-staring.."

At this moment, I knew I was fucked.  
God, I hope he just thought I was lost in time or something..

"P-plus the bell a-already r-rang.. It's t-time for our l-last class, d-dumbass" — She said, standing up and running away, possibly leaving.

How am I supposed to look at Byakuya or even anyone at this point?  
I'm sure there's a whole rumour out already.. Maybe..

I should just focus and play it off.

So I did. I walked back to the classroom, to our last class today, and then I'd call it a day.  
Yep... Nothing could possibly go wrong.. or so I thought.

I sat where I was supposed to, and tried not to get distracted by all the intrusive thoughts on my head.

Teacher goes on and on..

God, how long is this class gonna take?

Before I noticed, the bell had already rang.. again.

Crap, everyone's taking their stuff already!

Trying to get by, I packed everything up very quickly and stepped out of the classroom.

I tried to run, but quickly enough, on the hallway full of students, someone grabbed my arm.

"What the f-" — I was able to blurt out before I realized who it actually was. — "H-hello?"

It was him. The only guy who could possibly be. So he took me, and started running towards one of the classrooms that was used for meetings, but it was rarely used.

"Now." — He said, locking the classroom. I was at a loss for words. — "Mind explaining?"

"E- explain w-what?" — I said, probably already blushing like a bitch, while him getting closer to me wasn't much help. —

"What do you mean with that, Naegi? We both know what I saw." — He said, pinning me to the wall. —

"W-what?" — was the only thing that I could possibly blurt out. —

But that didn't stop there, as he took up my chin to "make me look at him right on the eye"

"Wasn't this what you wanted?" — He said. Fuck, of course he knew." —

"I- um.." — Of course. —

But the teasing didn't end here.

Byakuya laughed as he looked at me with sole disgust, then proceeded to break the distance with a kiss.

I got surprised, why was this happening, why me?

But it continued, as he pulled me closer and kept kissing me, but this time it wasn't a simple peek, he had the full intention to make out.

So I followed his game. I dropped my backpack quickly, as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, and he wrapped his around my waist, as we started to make out, and our kisses were more slippery, but he was aggresive, almost if he were doing this out of spite. And the motherfucker didn't let me breathe until he had to.

Pulling his hands up my shirt, stroking whatever he could, he stopped kissing my mouth and went a bit down, kissing and sucking on my neck, which made me start feeling rather.. excited about it. But it's not like I could help it. I just hope he doesn't leave me like this, alone.

But he didn't, pulling his hands out again and pinning me again, only to trap me with one hand and start unbuttoning my shirt with the other. It was warm outside, so I didn't wear my usual three-thousand-layers of clothes.

I breathed hard. As he was done with that, he went down to my chest.

"I can mark whatever I want here. No one will see you anyway." — He said, then proceeded to bite and suck random spots of my chest and down to my stomach, which had him already on his knees since he was a lot taller than me.

I was kind of anxious, and my breathing was very loud as of now.

"Calm down." — He said, taking hid hands to my belt, taking it off, as well as sliding off my pants, leaving me with my underwear only. Good god, I'm glad i'm not wearing the embarrassing ones today..

"You're already pretty ready, huh?" — He said, as I was already hard, even if this was very embarrassing, I have to admit i've been thinking of this since forever.. —

He slid his hands up my underwear, slowly sliding them down, showing my erection even more. Shit.

" You're not so bad." He comments.

As he gets closer, and puts the tip in his mouth I can't help but letting out a small whine.

"That better be the loudest you be or we will get caught." — He said, annoyed. —

Soonly enough he had let my dick be in his mouth, as he was already sucking on it, and, damn, he knew damn well how to.

It didn't take a lot to make me feel like I was close either, since I had never felt an actual blowjob before.

"Hey.. I'm.. I'm close.."

He knew, and he started bobbing his head way faster, trying to take it all, but he seemed like an expert on this.

Letting small grunts out, I grabbed his hair and started swaying his head at my pace.

A little bit more sways, and moans, I came on Byakuya's mouth. He swallowed it (which was very surprising to be honest) and cleaned his mouth.

"Floor. Now." — He said. — "On your back."

So I did as told. Gah, who knew I was such a dirty bottom..

I whimpered a bit.

Byakuya stood in front of me, still on his knees.

Pulling me closer by my legs, Byakuya spit on his fingers, rapidly entering me, to which I could only reply with a moan.

"Don'f be whiny. Stay quiet, like a good boy." — He said that and I froze up. Am I really into praise? —

"Loosen up. We'll never get to the next point if you freeze."

God.. He was so taunting.

"I'm sure you're done."

DONE?? Please don't.. yet.

But he didn' t see through and pulled me up to his legs.

"I'm sure you're ready. Hey, be grateful. If you weren't you, I wouldn't have even prepared you."

Alright.. !!

I froze up again, as he slowly entered his cock in me.

"B- byakuya, I- don't t-think that's gknna f-fit..."

"You'll be fine." He said as he entered fully inside me, roughly which led to me moaning loudly and Byakuya covering my mouth shut.

"Are you braindead? They'll find out if you scream like that." —

Well, I definitely liked the praise more..

Slowly he started moving up, over and out, and repeatedly doing it, until I got used to it.

"You can c-continue now.." I said, between really hard breathing and moans.

And so he did, speeding up his pace, snd it kinda hurt, but it doesn't matter, as the pleasure this is giving me is way better and higher.

After a few sways, his hips started to rock faster and faster, I was close and him too, I could feel his desperation to fuck.

"Ah.. Byakuya- I'm close.." I moaned out as his ramming was way rougher than before.

"Oh.. Naegi, I'm gonna cum-" He twitched a few times before he came and as he did he pulled out, leaving my lower body also dirty.

He quickly cleaned up himself, and buttoned his pants back up while I was on the floor almost naked and.. full of cum.

"I hope that will teach you not to keep staring. It's creepy." — He whined as he put his backpack again. — "Oh, and tell Fukawa she's disgusting."

He said, before leaving the room and closing the door again.

After a few seconds, I finally processed what had happened and sat up.

I'm.. full of Byakuya's cum.. and.. I'm.. STILL AT SCHOOL?!

What fucking time is it?

I should've been home already..


End file.
